Artifact Spirits
Artifact Spirits Artifact Spirits This race of has a very human like appearance, but are born with a distinctive seal mark on their forehead. In addition to have eye colors like precious stones. Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire are most common. But what really makes them unique, is that their true form is a legendary, powerful artifact. Sentient, shape-shifting artifacts, they may become linked to a wielder, known as a "Pledger." One theory is that they were originally the sentient weapons created by the ancient civilization. Some suggest they didn't appear until the star disaster. Another theory is that they are beings of nature- unfinished parts of creation, or even just another new race, perhaps related to the shape-shifters. Perhaps they are divine gifts, or were created by demons. But this is also unconfirmed. For artifact spirits, they consider themselves as alive, but they are uncertain if they have a soul or what their purpose is. They were created by the ancients, but it has been so long time that even artifact spirits do not remember those times. To most humans, artifact spirits are objects first- tools to be used or treasures to be obtained. They are "Magic Swords" or "Artifacts". Some humans may not even know they have a human-like form. For some, it doesn't matter, and to treat like slaves or servants, or even confine to object form. ' Object Form / The Pledged Bond:' All Artifact Spirits who are in the world of the human have a true 'artifact form'. And almost all of them are objects of some kind- a sentient object race. Because of their nature, almost all artifact spirits have magic-like powers, with an element. . But to use these 'magic' as well as to change their shapes will cause fatigue. In a human-like form, they also must eat and drink and sleep, though they are immortal, so long as their true object form remains unbroken. They can change between this object form and their human-like form as they desire, though it does fatigue them. Some legendary artifacts may be able to change their object form, (this is the situation of the Legendary Swords, though it is not known very well). In this age of fear of magic, most have hidden this ability to be disguised, and some have even tragically forgotten their original power. This state is to be called "Sealed". Because of the long history, most artifact spirits have become this "Sealed" state. Some artifact spirits trapped in storage even have not manifested in such a long time that this ability also has become "Sealed". Sealed, for them is like amnesia. But it is possible to remove such a seal. It is possible only if a bond is made with a mortal, called a "Pledger." When in the presence of the one whom they are pledged to, an artifact spirit usually can show special abilities even greater what their bond is- this is from 'soul resonance'. This power is shared to the Pledged, so long as they can touch the Artifact Spirit. This makes the artifact spirits much desired, and most bear a famous or legendary past, in the hands of heroes or villains at some time in history. ' Pledged Artifact Spirit:' When a human has become a "Pledger" it is a bond that is not broken very easily. To become a Pledger requires the Human to touch foreheads with the Artifact Spirit, to make a contract, and to make an oath. At such a time the seal on the Artifact Spirit will be shared to the Pledger (often the hand or head). To bond like this, the Pledger will gain the ability to know where the Artifact Spirit is, and possibly even develop the ability to communicate telepathically to it. For some legendary artifact spirits, their object form can be altered by the Pledger with a strong enough soul resonance. But when the pledger dies or the bond is broken, it will return to it's original form. The destinies of Pledger and Artifact Spirit are now tied together- great things or evil things may be achieved. The bond can be broken if the Pledger swears such an oath of release, to free the artifact spirit. Or if the Pledger dies. Of course the artifact spirit in item form can be held or carried by someone not the Pledger, but without the power of such a bond. The Artifact Spirit in the World Recently: Most Artifact Spirits who are not bonded are quite reluctant and reclusive, staying with their own kind far away with no intention to become involved with the rest of the world. Some great magical artifacts are actually also Artifact Spirits who remain in their artifact form. Adventurers and treasure hunters are most likely to find them, but still they are very rare. Some have become insane, wielded by villains who revel in murder and slaughter, while others remain loyally serving good in the hands of heroes. Those who still remain in the human civilizations are often wanderers or try to remain disguised as humans, to live neutral or peaceful lives. Cataclysm When the coming of the artifact spirits happened, it was during the collapse of the great ancient civilization. A terrible cataclysm, it is unknown what caused it, and most records of what happened are lost. But during the conflict, the Artifact Spirits appeared. Tragically, the potential for their race was also the potential for great evil and danger- most of the artifact spirits who appeared became pledge-bound as weapons- great magic weapons of power, unrivaled by even the great crafts of the time. They were weapons given form by hope and determination, but also by greed and lust. Those artifact spirits who did not become pledged, were also refugees like the many other civilians, and some even were cut down by their brothers and sisters, wielded by evil men. So the artifact spirits became divided between those who had become weapons, and those who were not bound. In the cataclysm of the end of the war, most of the artifact spirits had disappeared, or gone insane. Some now stayed only in their pledged form, some still wielded by great heroes, and some by villains. Others now tried to hide themselves in the human societies, and in time, most forgot about the artifact spirits, except as 'magic weapons' or as artifacts. And for the artifact spirits who do not remember most of their own history, this is not too different. But for those Artifact Spirits who did not bond, or whose bonds are broken, most try to hide within human society, though they have a hidden legend, of a hidden home- a fabled land to the far West, called Esnan where they live in peace. But for most, this is just a dream, or a hope for a better future.